Of Suspicious Tea and Superficial Worries
by HelloMiho
Summary: Before she agrees to his proposal, Narcissa has to know.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

"Will you marry me?"

Narcissa let out a gasp as she clasped her hands to her mouth. Her usually icy blue eyes danced with pure delight as they soaked in the sight of the powerful man kneeling in front of her. His pose was belied by the smirk on his face, his own grey eyes gleaming with a mixture of confidence and warmth. Lucius would never have taken this step unless he was sure of its outcome.

Perhaps more importantly, he held the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

It had the 3 crucial C's: carats, clarity, and charisma. It was a cushion cut diamond, large enough to have cost more than a pretty galleon, which was only suitable for the engagement ring of a future Malfoy. It had a slight emerald tint from being meticulously purified by dragon fire that only enhanced its appearance and gave the otherwise classic ring a modern undertone. Narcissa knew without a doubt that dragon cleansed diamonds would become all the rage once pictures of her wearing the flawless ring made their way onto magazines.

Still, the ring couldn't beat the appearance of her would be fiancé. With his fine platinum hair, chiseled jawline, and lean body that even the ancient Greek Gods would have envied, Lucius Malfoy cut a tall and imposing figure. His impeccable bloodline and success in the political world only added to his appeal and Narcissa had always known he was the only man worthy of her.

Yet she hesitated before responding to his question.

Her composure regained, though her eyes still sparkled, Narcissa took a deep breath as if to prepare herself.

"Give me a day," she smoothly said.

Lucius looked at her with narrowed, calculating eyes, masking his confusion and slight sorrow at what seemed to be a rejection. He fluidly got to his feet and corrected his clothes in a picture of the utmost calmness

"I must admit I pictured this scene differently," he remarked in an indifferent tone.

"Just one day," Narcissa said hastily before smirking coyly at him, "I have to break up with my boyfriend first."

His silver eyes turned molten as he possessively grabbed the blonde by her petite waist.

"I imagine he'll be quite heartbroken," he huskily said, playing along with her.

Narcissa's smirk turned into a delighted smile as she drew closer to Lucius's face.

"Quite. But there's nothing that can be done about it."

She put her arms around his neck, enjoying the feel of his silky, diamond hair before locking their lips into a passionate kiss.

-0-0-0-0-

 _The Next Day_

Narcissa elegantly walked into Malfoy Manor though her cheeks and the tips of her ears were pink from the biting wind and snow dusted her slightly windswept hair. Although she was a more than competent witch who could have placed warming charms on herself, Narcissa found she absolutely adored stealing Lucius's warmth instead and feeling him shiver a little at her touch.

Warming charms immediately swept over her body once she entered the door and she quickly canceled them though they felt heavenly.

She patted her side, relieved to feel the outlines of two bottles. With a wide smile, she slyly slinked into Lucius's study without making a single sound. Seeing his blond head bent in concentration over some papers at his desk, Narcissa quietly tiptoed to him before suddenly throwing her arms around his neck and burying her nose in his glorious smelling hair. A sigh of contentment flew out of her mouth and she happily hummed, "You're so warm."

Lucius tilted his head back to look at her with an easy smirk on his face and leaned in to kiss her on the lips as a welcome.

"That's not a word most people use to describe me," he bantered with roguish eyes, "But to a woman as cold as you, I suppose…"

Narcissa let out a laugh and kissed him once more.

"Well, I'm going to make us some tea."

Lucius arched an eyebrow at her statement and Narcissa answered his silent question.

"I don't trust your house elf. Besides, whatever I make will taste much better."

Not bothering to wait for a reply, Narcissa turned and gracefully walked to his manor's kitchen. She tightly clutched her robe to her in order to both become warmer and have Lucius clearly see the outline of her body as she walked away. She knew without looking that his eyes had darkened with lust and she smirked with triumph.

She reached the kitchen and used her wand to start a kettle of boiling water. Even if she was going to make the tea herself, she was going to use magic. Once the tea had been poured out into two porcelain teacups (Both she and Lucius preferred no milk and sugar in their tea. They were purists), she calmly glided over and pulled out two small bottles from her robe. With a quick flick of her wrist, she emptied the entirety of the bottle's contents into one of the cups. The addition of the dark green liquid to the dark amber liquid had turned it into a murky olive colored mess. She added a darker wine-like fluid into the other cup. Contemplating if she should cast a glamour on the tea or not, Narcissa decided not to. Lucius was a strong enough wizard that he would be able to sense the glamour before drinking the tea and then he wouldn't drink it at all.

She nimbly walked back to Lucius's study with a cup in each hand and a relaxed smile.

She handed a cup to Lucius and saw how he warily eyed the suspicious liquid.

"I thought I'd add a little bit of mint syrup to make it taste crisper," Narcissa said innocently with doe-like eyes.

"It rather looks like you dumped the whole bottle in here," he remarked dryly.

"Perhaps my hand slipped a little," she easily admitted, "But it is in your best interest to drink it all."

"And why is that?"

"I'll make it worth your while."

"Is that so? How."

"I think you know."

Both pairs of eyes smoldered at each other as Narcissa inched her body closer to Lucius's while rubbing her ring finger.

Lucius slowly raised the cup to his lips, his silver eyes latching onto her blue eyes. His gaze never faltering from her face, he coolly finished the whole cup of tea without gagging. He suddenly hunched over, stifling a groan of pain as inexplicable things happened to his body and his scalp tingled in pain as if his hair was being pulled. The pain subsided quickly and he sharply looked up at Narcissa.

Narcissa fell speechless.

Now 62 years old, Lucius wore age gracefully, the only noticeable changes being some very slight sagging of the skin on the sides of his face and almost imperceptible wrinkle lines on his forehead. His hair was a bit longer but still retained its glossy veneer and his piercing eyes had lost none of their sharpness. His body was inevitably not as perfectly hard and lean as it was in his 20's (It remained undeniably strong though and by no means, could be considered flabby) but overall, Lucius was still the most handsome man Narcissa had seen.

A dazzling beam blossomed onto her face and she threw herself at the man in front of her.

"Yes I'll marry you! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

Although suspicion still lingered in his mind, Lucius felt a genuine smile appear on his face and he crushed their lips together with a scorching intensity. Narcissa enthusiastically responded, clasping his face with her hands, and they slowly lowered onto Lucius's desk.

-0-0-0-0-

Somewhere in the midst of their intimacy, the engagement ring had found its way onto Narcissa's finger and it shone brilliantly on her finger. Lucius sat on his chair, holding an equally exhausted and sated Narcissa on his lap. She extracted herself from his grip, still remaining on his lap though, and brought the other cup of tea on the table to his lips.

Lucius willingly drank it, able to hold in all signs of the pain now that he was expecting it. His grey eyes flashed in recognition once he had returned to his original state and he asked with appall, "Did you give me ageing potion?"

Narcissa carefully set down the cup and stroked his jawline with a devious smirk, "Well as much as I love you, darling, I had to make sure the man I'm going to spend the rest of my life with would continue to look handsome," her mouth drew closer to his ear so her hot breath hovered on his skin, "And I must say, you still looked absolutely dashing."

Lucius let out an amused laugh and he captured the tempting lips of his sly vixen once again.

* * *

A/N: It's my first time writing a Lucius/Narcissa fanfiction despite having read a lot of it so I would appreciate any comments! Obviously, this story is just a little bit of fun that I had and I made Lucius's and Narcissa's relationship super flirty. (I do think it'd be fun to try ageing potion with friends and see how everyone would look in like twenty years). It was fun and easy to write, especially after I reached a block with one of my other stories.

I based the ring off of Blair Waldorf's engagement ring (the one Chuck gave her, of course) and I based the old Lucius's appearance on Jason Isaacs. Although Jason Isaacs is only 52 and not in his 60's like the aged Lucius, I'm guessing they'll look similar since wizards have a longer life expectancy. The potions are all canon although I gave the deageing potion a random color seeing as how there isn't much information on it.


End file.
